U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,494 discloses a racket of this type with a tubular frame of substantially square outline spanned by a net or strings. A player using that racket grips its frame at two locations for receiving a ball and hitting it back. The ball may strike the net at any point and may also be bounced off the frame.